100 PokeSpe Stuff
by Akumugan
Summary: It's complicated, okay? Ruby, Gold
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I deleted this because I want to rename this and use this as my dumping ground for my 100 word (or more, because I suck at keeping to a word count as low as that) ficlets. So here's the first one that you've seen before. They'll at all sorts of order.**

* * *

><p>5. (all because of you)<p>

She's dreaming when he's bent above her as a child in torn clothes and a dirtied face. Sapphire smiles warily when the child Ruby offers her his hand and which she takes. She's surprised by the strength in his arm when he manages to pull her up. She thinks for a moment how much strength her current Ruby has that he was (predictably) holding back.

This dream Ruby leads her through a field that reminds her of a park. She recognizes it as the same park that The Attack occurred in. She looks at the dream Ruby when he stops suddenly. Sapphire suppresses a shudder when he turns to look at her with a cheerful smile and blood streaming from a freshly opened wound above his eye. He says something she knows but can't hear.

She wakes up in cold sweat and is reminded of why.


	2. Chapter 2

9. (one last kiss) Caroline and Norman

She grasped his hand with both of hers because just his one hand dwarfed her own. He murmured he was sorry, said he had to go. Caroline didn't know what to think; her husband somehow failed the gym leader's test, her son came back to her after a playdate with Sapphire bleeding heavily above his right eye and now Norman was leaving to someplace unknown and without a clear reason why. Caroline reluctantly lets go of his hand and buttons Ruby's collar. She and her son watch him go off into the sky. Caroline sighs. She didn't even get a kiss good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

17. (double) Ruby

He looks at his Master with respect and awe. This is who Ruby aspires to be—one who can balance his battling talents with beauty without tarnishing the other. A man who can see the beauty in anything and anyone. Ruby mimics his Master until he can forge a style similar of his own. But when he sees even his Master falter, it shakes him. Wallace yearns for a closer relationship with Winona, who rejects him. And then suddenly he doesn't want to be Wallace anymore.

Because he can see the parallels. Him and Sapphire. Estranged. No. No thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

31. (flesh) Norman, Caroline

He's everything she thought a man should be. He was tall, strong and took her breath away—literally.

Norman isn't a man of words, prefers actions to speak for him. He picks her up easily and he doesn't budge when pushed. She traces scars from training and battles on his back, most are faint from good treatment. She stiffens when one of his calloused hands drags across her skin and shivers. The sensation isn't unwelcomed and Norman is looking at her from the corner of his eyes to gauge her reaction. When he sees that it's okay, he just keeps going.


	5. Chapter 5

50. (hold) Silver, Crystal

She's more devastated about his lost eyesight than he was, and Silver was the one who lost his sight. Thick gauze and bandages were wrapped around his head, obscuring his damaged eyes. Her clammy hands clasped his and even behind his wrappings he can picture her chewing on her bottom lip in worry.

Silver sighed and gently eased his hand out of hers.

"Don't pity me Kris," he murmured. She sniffled in reply.

"You don't deserve this." Silver could hear the tears in her voice without seeing them curve around her cheeks.

Silver groped for her hand again and laced his fingers with hers. "It's going to be all right, Crystal." He replied softly.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

8. (signal) Ruby & Sapphire

They were trained for this, a duet with mirrored steps and synchronized attacks. If there was any name you could call Ruby and Sapphire, "Doubles Specialists" would be fitting. Although Ruby liked to refrain from battling, he knew when it was necessary to stand up in manner he dislikes. He was more strategic; trained from childhood to read Pokémon from his father, knew their weak points and named for them. Sapphire on the other hand was more instinctive, exposing herself to the wild and feeling it all around her. It was hard to see the one with the other.


	7. Chapter 7

89. (smear) Archie, Maxie, Sird; character death

There was only one suit, and in this battle one victor. There would be no rematches and no regrets. She watched from her perch on the underside of her Starmie. Fire versus Water. There was a type advantage on Archie's side, but fire could be so hot that it only makes steam when it met the water. It was all up to their drive to survive and how classic this Darwin Survival of the Fittest suited them- these two who tried to harness nature itself to meet their own ends.

The battle is long, much more so than Sird anticipated. The Pokémon are tired but not their trainers—a madness gleams like jewels in their eyes, an aftereffect of the possession of the orbs. It makes them vicious and it make her game even more entertaining. Their Pokémon fall one by one.

Archie's Walrein takes out Maxie's last pokemon. Cruelty twisted his smile when Archie orders for Ice Shard. Maxie falls. The victor narrows his eyes in suspicion; he wasn't sure that his attack pierced all of the vitals and approached the loser. He crouches besides him, eyes stone cold. It was remarkable that Maxie was still breathing; his heart untouched. Archie yanked a shard out of his body while Maxie took shallow breaths and watched him, unable to do anything.

"Good bye, Maxie." There was no sorrow for his long time rival and enemy, just ice in word form. He raises the bloody shard and brings it down hard, impaling Maxie's heart. Archie was almost surprised that so much blood spurted from the wound.

"Good job," Sird said from her perch. "The armour is yours."

Archie looks at her from over his shoulder and straighten up. "I've won," he wiped away a particular annoying splatter of blood from the corner of his eye.

"You have," Sird gestured to the armour for him to take. "You are the best, the victorious."

After all, Sird had no use for weak puppets.


	8. Chapter 8

39. (frozen) Red/Sapphire

It was the thrill, fire hot adrenaline that rushed through their veins when they battled. It was the exhilaration they felt afterward falling to the ground breathless. It was the excitement they felt formulating battle strategies. It was the adventures through forests and mountains and jungles she took him to, showing him the wonder of the world that she knew he'd appreciate. It was the warmth of his hands when he helped her up after losing a battle.

It was laughing after so much fun and turning to look at each other when the laughter dies and they're staring. Blue to Red, Red to Blue. It was leaning away unsure. It was thinking about a boy who looked so much like Red. It was thinking of a blonde haired girl with kindness in her heart. It was the guilt that this could possibly because he looked so much like Ruby. It was the guilt that he was four years older; Sapphire was only sixteen.

It was them both getting up awkwardly. It was the silence that brewed between them. It was the thoughts racing in their head.

It was the hand that Red offered her, and it was she who took it.


	9. Chapter 9

53. (crime) Ruby, Sapphire; CHARACTER DEATH

*this was written for my friend, whose idea she let me borrow that because Ruby and Sapphire had touched the orb for a time there would be a residual presence of Groudon in Ruby, and Kyogre in Sapphire, respectively. Further explanation will commence after the fic. Enjoy

* * *

><p>He felt feverish—wiped at his brow and felt sweat. Groudon talked in his head, murmured things he never wanted to hear, spoke of a domain rightfully his and how <em>lucky <em>Ruby was to be his vessel to rule. It was a heat surging in his body and the air felt thick and he was choking on it. Ruby fell to his knees, gasping and vainly tried to fend off the sensation of being taken over.

"—By!"

He vaguely heard his name; sensitized fingertips feeling the earth quake under rapid footsteps. Someone was coming for him. Ruby tried to call out (_No! Stay away! __**Please!**_) but his mouth was dry and his voice didn't work. He felt small but firm hands grab his arm and pull him onto shivering legs. He smelled earth and the rainwater formed on plants. (_Oh God, no, anyone but her!_) Ruby tried to pull away but Sapphire wouldn't let go. Everything else is a blur. He remembered they were near Mt. Pyre, remembered the vague sensation of his climbing stairs and black. Everything was hot and black.

No, he felt warmth. It was liquid in his hand and on his face. There was a rock in his hand; felt how heavy it was. And then Ruby could see again. He stared down and he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. And he wished he never did. Ruby cried out and scrambled away. What had he….What had Groudon _done_? Ruby looked horrified at the bloody rock in his hand.

"Oh my god," Ruby croaked in agony. Groudon had him bash Sapphire's head in—there were flashes of the action, hitting over and over and over again—his own hysterical laughter as the deed is done. Ruby dropped the rock and screamed, clutching his head. She was dead. Sapphire was dead. Ruby had killed her.

As Ruby hyperventilated, he could hear Groudon laugh in his head and Ruby let out a sob.

Fin.

Author's cont. notes: We theorized together that since the orbs were originally kept at Mt. Pyre that exorcising Groudon and Kyogre would be easiest there so that's why Sapphire was taking Ruby there. XD That's all.


	10. Chapter 10

81. (complicated) Gold, Ruby

* * *

><p>How Ruby got stuck with this guy is beyond him. Ruby thinks it's some horrible conspiracy to annoy him. Why was he stuck on a ferris wheel with <em>Gold<em>? Ruby glances at his senior and leaning back into his seat and peering unhappily through the glass. He must have looked unhappy because Gold made a comment on it.

"Why so sulky, Sissy Boy?" Gold asks, addressing Ruby with his least-liked nickname.

It does its job—Ruby gives him a withering look.

"I'm sharing a cabin with a rude, uncouthed person. Of course I'm upset." Ruby quips, folding his arms across his chest.

Gold raises dark eyebrows. "Would you prefer it to share a cabin with a rude, wild girl who is sharing a cabin with _Red_, instead?" he sniggers.

His red-eyed (_how ironic_) companion sputters and gives him an outraged expression. Ruby grips his seat as he fights off colour from his face.

"NO!" he cries out. "No, of course not! Why would I care if Sapphire decides to sit with-with _Red _instead of me!"

Gold smirks at him. "Of course not! Sapphire only admires him, being the Champion. Wasn't she trying to beat all the gym leaders and becoming the Champion before her 11th birthday like Red had?"

Ruby's grip on his seat becomes vice-like and Gold swears that there are tiny cracks in it.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Ruby gritted his teeth, remembering all too vividly the promise he and Sapphire had made—consequently both who had broken it.

"I don't blame her," Gold says briskly. "I mean, he's older, stronger and arguably better looking. Face it, dude, you've lost her to an older man."

Ruby lets everything slip a little.

"I KNOW THAT! I KNOW SHE'D GO FOR SOMEONE LIKE-LIKE-LIKE RED!" Ruby screamed.

Gold flinches at the octave.

"Chill dude," Gold leans away from the distraught junior. "I was joking."

"But you were speaking the truth," Ruby near-wails.

There is a pause with a maddened-looking Ruby and a scared-looking Gold.

"It's complicated, okay." Ruby sighs and seems to compose himself with his hands in his lap and his legs crossed.

"Okay man," Gold holds up his hands in surrender.

"Don't tell her," Ruby hisses, narrowing crimson eyes that promised the threat of circumcising with a sewing needle.

Gold nods hurriedly. "Yeah, yeah. Not a word."

Fin.


End file.
